Clover
Clover is labeled The Party Girl in Total Drama Teens 2.0. Biography Clover believes her main purpose of life is to party. Whenever she hears about a party, she is right on it. Clover is always invited to college parties which she believes makes her of a higher social status. Clover is really social and talkative which either makes her a lot of friends or makes everyone around her annoyed. She is seemingly almost always in a good mood. She joined the show because she had fallen for the false advertisement Chris used for the show, so she believes the show would be a paradise and she would end up with a trillion dollars. Total Drama Teens 2.0 'Chapter #1: "Welcome, New Campers!": '''Clover is introduced and she seems happy as she high-fives Chris. Clover is put on the Raging Rebels team. Clover picks Eunice to be her bunkmate. Rigel refers to them as idiots. She screams when Vivica finds a spider. '''Chapter #1.5: "Are You Sure This is Safe?": '''Clover is excited to go to the beach for the first part of the challenge. Clover points out that her team needs to find the cow hat. She declines King's offer to swim in shark-infested water because he is too much of a sacrifice for being so 'beautiful'. Her team loses the challenge, but she receives a marshmallow at the ceremony. ' Chapter #2: "Out of All Things We Have to Chase After, it’s a Shark.": 'Clover joins in on King's alliance with Eunice and Vivica. Clover enthused Eunice and Vivica throughout the challenge for King, which Tamsin becomes suspicious of. Her team loses the challenge, but she receives a marshmallow at the ceremony. '''Chapter #3: "This is My Worst Nightmare.": '''Clover talks to King about why they eliminated Eunice, but she belies King's lies. She loses her team a point as she refuses to face her fear of open spaces. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #4: "Yeah Sure Dude, I'll Model.": '''Clover talks about how excited she is that their team won with King and Vivica. She is a stylist for her team. Her team loses the challenge, but she is safe in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #5: "Ahhh! A Zombie!": '''Clover stares and drools over King in the mess hall along with Vivica. Clover is a human in the challenge like the rest of her team. She sticks with King, Garth, and Tamsin in the challenge. Clover gets marked out first by 'zombie' Xenia. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #6: "Cake Wars?": '''Clover compliments King as usual as he suntans in the beginning of the chapter and she is oblivious as to why King randomly leaves to walk by himself. She helps design the cake along with Tamsin. Her team wins the challenge. ' Chapter #7: "I Don't Know, I'm Just Holding on for Dear Life!": '''Clover spies on Declan and Garth for King at beginning of the chapter. She is unsucessful however, and does not get any useful information on them. Clover is the tiebreaker for her team in the sword fight against Anais, and she quickly loses. Her team loses the challenge, and she is eliminated. '''Chapter #19: "The Second Winner of Total Drama Teens is...": '''Clover supports Zia in the final two challenge as Tamsin had an alliance that was against the alliance she was in. Trivia *Clover joined the first alliance in the series along with Vivica, Eunice, and King. Gallery cloversleep.png|Clover in her sleepwear. cloverswim.png|Clover in her swimwear.